Drunken Mistake and a Lack of Birth Control
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Mac and Stella had an incident that led to her being pregnant on his last visit. She is not sure how to deal with it or how to tell him about the matter.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own CSI: NY and I don't make any money from it.

_**Warning: **_Mention of sex

* * *

><p><em><strong>Drunken Mistake and lack of birth control<strong>_

**_Chapter 1. _**

Stella was looking at Mac through the webcam saying hi back to him as he had just greeted her the same way. He was at work, nothing new there, she on the other hand was home, as her shift had not yet started.

"So how you've been?" he asked, as they hadn't talked in a little over a month. In fact they hadn't talked since he had been over to visit her which was about the same time. A lot had happened since then, a lot she didn't want to talk about, or rather she didn't know how to talk to him about. Why had they got drunk together, why had they ended up in bed, and why had she not been more careful.

"I've…I've been busy," she answered, it was at least half-truth considering that her work did take up the most of her time. Then again so did his.

"I suspected as much as you haven't gotten back to me. Listen Stell, I know we shouldn't have done what we did, and if that's what's bothering you maybe we should just forget about it and pretend it never happened," he said, looking at her troubled face.

"I wish I could," she thought, but she said, "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"No, that night even if it might have been a drunken mistake, I don't regret it in any way. In fact it made me see things clearer and that I should have done it a long time ago," he said.

"What are you trying to say here Mac," she said, feeling her heart beating faster.

"I'm saying that maybe what we did wasn't a bad idea that we did just that, and that we should try to continue on it," he said, just as she could hear someone say something to him and he said, "I have to go, we'll continue this later."

"Of course," she said, giving him a smile before he got of the cam and logged off.

Stella sighed heavily, what was he saying, did he wish them to start something. Did he have more feelings for her than friendly ones? Was that why he had initiated the first kiss that night? Although she had been the one to continue it.

A shiver of excitement went through her body as she thought about it, how their lips had seemed to want each other more and more, eager hands exploring each other's bodies under the fabrics at the club they were at. Stella had let out some moans, making him drag her out of there on the hunt for a cab. They had continued in the cab only to finish at her apartment.

He had left the afternoon after, but not before giving her some loving kisses. With teary eyes she had told him goodbye and to call her when he got home. Something he also did, only she couldn't bring herself to pick up, not knowing what to say.

She never planned to end up in bed with him, or maybe she did, but not like that. She had almost forgotten about the incident, or at least she had tried her best. In fact she almost succeeded had it not been for the fact that he had tried to keep in contact with her, and also because the incident that night had led to her ending up pregnant.

At this very moment a little life was growing inside her. So small that she could not even feel it. Still she knew it for a fact, having it confirmed by her doctor the morning before. A hand was stroking over her belly as she was wondering how she was going to break the news to Mac and how he would react.

Sighing she closed down the computer to get ready for work, figuring she should probably discuss the matter with him when her shift was over, whenever that might be as she knew she had to work overtime again.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2  
><em>**

Mac put his phone down in his desk. He had tried calling Stella again, but she hadn't picked up. Most likely as she was working, still something wasn't adding up. It wasn't like her to not pick up or return his calls like she had lately.

He had a feeling that she was hiding something from him. Did she have second thoughts about sleeping with him? No…that couldn't be it, considering she wanted it as much as he did. His only regret what that he hadn't done it sooner.

Mac sighed as he looked at a picture of the two of them in his personal files on his computer. It had been taken at the lab right after she started there. He remembered the day as it was yesterday. She had been granted access on his floor, waiting for him at the reception, nervously looking around, dressed in one of her usual outfits.

He had talked with her for a little while, and then showed her the lab and how things worked, knowing right there and then that she would be his second in command as soon as he started. And that was the way it had developed.

They were as close as two friends could be and even if they didn't always saw eye to eye they had managed to make one hell of a work team.

He sighed, looking at his phone. He missed her that much he knew. He had hated the day that she transferred to NOLAPD. Knowing he wouldn't see her every day, knowing that she wouldn't be the one to discuss the cases with or argue but had gotten to him like a hard kick in the stomach. It had been like the air had been knocked out of him.

"Mac…?" Jo's soft voice broke through his thoughts.

The detective looked at his now second in command Jo Danville. They were a great team as well, he would never regret to hire her, but the fact was that she was not Stella.

"Yes…?" he questioned, wondering if she had said something he hadn't captured.

"Just go and talk to her," Jo said, giving him one of her particular smiles.

"Talk to whom?" he asked, looking at her with confused eyes.

"Stella," her reply was simple and honest.

"You know I can't just take off like that," he argued, he did after all have a crime lab to run.

"I think we can manage without you for a day or two," she said.

He of course knew she was right, and that he could go to her, figuring that it was better to talk to Stella face to face than over the phone. That way he might actually get some answers. He nodded at Jo saying, "Call if there should be anything."

"I will, you just go to her or you'll regret it," Jo said in a tone making her sound like an wise owl.

He nodded again, before heading towards the elevator; she just looked after him, shaking her head, hoping that he would be able to fix his troubles with Stella.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter 3  
><em>**

Mac was watching Stella; she was sleeping peacefully on her bed. They had just made love for the second time in their life. It wasn't exactly planned, like the last time it had just happened.

He had arrived around eleven the same day and gone right to her work place. Over the years he had been there a couple of times before, most for work, but also another time to see her. The other time she had also known he was coming, this time she didn't.

He had taken a cab there and asked the receptionist if Stella was in. The young woman had nodded and pointed her in direction as to where she was at and Mac had walked further into the lab, curiously looking around. He walked past the firearms lab, then to DNA where he saw her bent over a microscope. He smiled at her, her brown hair hanging loosely down over her shoulder as she was completely absorbed into what she was doing, not noticing the world around her, that was one of the things he loved about her.

He walked closer very quietly not to disturb her, when he was behind her; he bent forward and whispered, "See anything interesting?"

Just like that she startled and turned to look at him in disbelief; it took her a moment before she understood that he was really with her and that this was not a dream or a fragment of her imagination. A smile slowly spread over her rosy red lips as she walked over to hug him, saying, "Mac, it's really you, you're really here."

"I am, I figured as you wouldn't return my calls, I had no other choice than to come here to talk to you," he said as he held her close.

"I'm glad that you did," she said, smiling at him.

"So do you need my help for anything?" he said, nodding towards the microscope.

"No, I just need to document the finding and consult with some of my coworkers, then I'm good," she answered, slowly breaking free from his grip.

He nodded, tilting her head, looking at her with thoughtful eyes. She looked back in confusion asking, "What?"

"Just never noticed how beautiful you are before," he said.

She blushed shyly saying, "Could I meet you after work so I won't get distracted?"

"I can agree to that," he said.

"I'll give you my key so you can wait at home, I'll try to get done here as fast as possible," she said. Stella quickly walked out of the lab, most likely to fetch the key from her locker, only to come back and give it to him a moment later. He took it and put it in the pocket of his jacket, gave her a light peck on the cheek before he walked back towards the elevator, leaving a blushing Stella behind.

* * *

><p>Mac had ended up reading one of Stella's books until she returned. He could hear her troubling with the key, then taking a long time in the hallway before entering the living room. He put the book aside and looked at her. She put her mail the dining table before looking at him. His kind blue eyes were looking at her with the same wondering as earlier that day.<p>

"Mac…" she whispered, afraid to come closer, afraid that something more might happen. It wasn't that she didn't want it to, she just didn't feel ready.

"Stella," he answered her back, slowly getting up, walking over and placing two hands on her waist, holding her, allowing his lips to carefully brush upon hers. She knew she should back out, at least until they had gotten a chance to talk, but she couldn't. She felt drawn to him like a moth to the flame. And so they had again ended up in bed together.

She had slowly drifted away after a second powerful high, she was simply too exhausted to not do so. And now he was watching over her. Watching over his beautiful star, smiling, feeling content, knowing this was a start of something new, something great, something he wanted more than he had ever wanted anything.

He smiled at her, gently letting his hand caress through her dark curls, making her let out a moan. Figuring he could stay like this, with her forever. He smiled at her, knowing he would have to address the matter of taking it further when she again was awake, but for now he just let her sleep.

Stella fluttered her eyes, and then opened them slowly. Looking over at Mac, that now was asleep next to her. She smiled at him, and then came closer to rest her head upon his chest whispering, "Mac, we…should talk."

"Mph," he let out, opening his ocean blue eyes to look at her, she seemed troubled.

"There is something you should know," she said with a very heavy sigh.

"Which is?" he said, looking at her with great concern, he hadn't harmed her had he?

"Last time you were here we also…Please don't worry, I wanted it as well and you didn't harm me in any way now or then, it's just…" she stopped, looking away for a short second.

"Yes…?" he said, his face was puzzled. He was glad he didn't hurt her, yet something seemed very off.

"I'm…pregnant due to that night, I plan to keep it, but I wouldn't dream of forcing you into having any responsibilities if you didn't wish to," she finished.

Mac looked at her in shock. He had gotten her knocked up. It now made sense to him why she hadn't picked up when he called or returned it. She was probably terrified of his reaction and of being turned down. Not that he would ever do this. This child was after all half his. Knowing he had been silent a moment too long he said, "I want to be there with you every step of the way as this is my child as well."

"But Mac, we're not yet in a relationship, and we live in two different city's now," she said, looking at him for an answer.

"It's funny you should say that, as after that night I wanted to continue it. I wish to be in a relationship with you, and I want this baby. I would ask you to move in with me, but I understand if you want to live here as well and that that might be too rash," he said.

"I…don't know, in all the way of it happening, this was not how I pictured it, I know I want to be with you and that I will need you. It's just an inconvenience that it had to happen when I had finally settled here," she said, sighing heavily.

"Easy my star, we'll figure it out somehow," he said, gently caressing her backside.

"When do you have to go back?" she asked, worried he would have to leave too soon.

"Tomorrow at the latest," he answered.

Without having any control over why tears started to rush down her cheeks, she held onto him hardly, not wanting him to ever leave her, not how. He just did what any devoting man and father-to-be would do, he held her close for comfort as he considered whether he could stay longer than first planned.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4  
><em>**

"I really don't feel good, handsome," she whispered, she was leaning over the toilet. He was standing behind her, holding her hair back. Even though the smell of her vomit was unbearable he didn't seem to mind all that much.

"I know sweetheart, but I'm right here," he said, gently stroking her back.

"I don't know how much longer I can take this, the morning sickness should have been over now," she whispered as she was nearing the end of her first trimester.

Mac didn't answer to that as he assumed it was different from woman to woman. She sighed as she looked up at him with tired eyes saying, "Can you please help me back in bed?"

Mac carefully helped her up and back into their bedroom. He made sure to tuck her in properly and leave a bucket by the side of the bed in case she had to throw up again. Then he settled next to her and let her crawl close to him.

His hand was now resting against the little bump on her belly that was by now starting to show. Still no one had seemed to notice quite yet. Lindsay had of course wondered what Stella was doing back at first as Mac and she had figured it was for the better that she transferred back, so that he could be there for her and keep an eye on things. In the start she had spent most of her time at home as she had been fairy ill, bust slowly she had returned to work where he had made sure she went home during their lunch break so she could get enough rest.

There were however days when she had been too sick to come in, today were one of those, so he had taken the morning off to be with her. After all it was his baby too and as he loved her, he felt the need to be with her.

Her head was resting against his chest and her eyes were closed, she was peacefully resting, still nauseous, but better. She liked this, being this close to him, the father of her child and the man she loved and respected in every way. She was glad she agreed to come back with him and moved in with him, even if it at the time had been too soon. She loved what they now had, even if it wasn't always rose red, it was still mostly that.

"Mac," she whispered, breaking the comfortable silence that was surrounding them.

"Yes," he answered her, gazing at her with loving eyes.

"I love you," she whispered, before she again closed her yes.

"I love you too, my star," he whispered, kissing her forehead in a very loving way, watching over her as she slept. He could afford to be late today.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**_Authors Note: _**I'm sorry if Jo Danville is a bit OC as I don't know her all that well yet, still I like her a lot so decided to have her in this story along with the rest :o) To me she has always seemed a bit like a wise owl.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5. <em>**

Stella let out a load groan as she turned in bed; she was trying to sleep only the baby was not agreeing as it moved around inside her. Slowly she got of the bed she and Mac was sharing and walked over to the window.

"Star?" he heard him say as he slowly got up.

"It's no use, she won't sleep," said Stella frustrated.

"Hmm, maybe if we play with her then she'll get worn out," he suggested.

"Need I to remind you that she's still inside me, how are you planning to play with her?" asked Stella. They had started to call the baby she as Stella was convinced that it was a little girl and as Mac didn't have any objections to this it had stayed that way.

"Come here," said Mac, patting on the spot next to him in bed. Stella sighed as she walked over and sat down next to him. Mac pulled up her nightgown only to look at the bump on her belly. He slowly placed the hand on top only to feel the baby moving. The baby somehow seeming aware of his father kicked his hand then moved as he wanted Mac to find him as he quickly did. It was almost like they were playing a game of tag.

Stella smiled, slowly closing her eyes, trying to rest as Mac continued to play with the baby. She would soon be asleep while the two others continued their game.

* * *

><p>It was early the next morning that the alarm bell woke Stella up. She yawned, slowly opening her eyes only to find Mac sleeping on her belly. She smiled as she let a hand go through his hair to wake him. He slowly opened his eyes saying, "Good morning, my star."<p>

"Good morning, handsome," she said and smiled at him.

"So ready to go to work?" he said, slowly sitting up in the bed.

"Mmm, do you want the bathroom first or?" she asked.

"You take it," he offered and the she slowly got up and walked in that direction.

* * *

><p>When the couple later walked into the crime lab Stella was met by the usual look. Judgment. They by now knew why she was back, it was due to the baby, and it was as simple as that. In the beginning it hadn't been this obvious, but now there was no way of hiding it. No one had asked her about it this far, not even Danna, Lindsay, Sid or Sheldon. She however had a feeling that they were talking about her behind her back.<p>

"Mac," she said in a low tone.

"Yes," he said, looking at his woman.

"Maybe this wasn't a good idea after all, having her and…" she stopped, as they walked towards his office.

"What do you mean?" he asked her rather confused.

"I'm just tired of the looks and if she ever asks about how she became are we then going to say it was because of a drunken mistake and lack of birth control," she said, rather frustrated.

"No, do you want me to talk to them?" he asked, meaning his employees.

"I doubt it would do much good," she said with a heavy sigh, slowly walking away from him and the others. She needed a moment of peace.

* * *

><p>Stella sank down on one of the benches in the changing room, sighing heavy. Was she crazy for doing this? She and Mac did after all love each other, that much she knew, still this baby had deserved to be conceived other than the way it had. And if the baby hadn't happened would they then have been a couple`?<p>

"Are you okay?" she heard a soft voice asked and turned to look at Jo. The older female was looking at her with great concern.

"Not really no," said Stella honestly.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" Jo offered, sitting down next to her. She didn't know Stella all that well yet, but she still considered her a friend. And since the other woman seemed troubled that was the least she could offer.

"You have children right?" said Stella.

"A son and a daughter," said Jo with a smile.

"And can I assume that they were both conceived the right way?" asked Stella. She hadn't really talked to Jo about this before; all she knew was that she loved her children a lot.

"Only Tyler, Ellie I adopted after I got divorced, why do you ask?" said Jo without any further explanation.

"Well I think you already have gotten how this little one came to life, I'm having concern as to how I'm going to share the story with her someday," said Stella with a very heavy sigh.

"I have yes, but you know it's just a how a child is conceived that matters, it is what happens after and how much you love that does. The way I see it this child will be loved to bits of both you and Mac. If she ever want to hear the story about how she become you can always tell her that she wasn't planned, but that you did love her father and she was what brought you together," said Jo wisely.

"You are right, thank you," said Stella, smiling at the old owl. She could now understand why Mac had so high regard of the older woman.

"You are more than welcome and as for the stares they will die away in time, there will always be more gossip," said Jo, without Stella hadn't brought it up.

Stella nodded as she slowly got up, gently stroking the belly saying, "So I guess you, me and Auntie Jo will check out that new scene. That's why you came in here wasn't it?"

"It was, in addition to check on you," said Jo with a dignified smile as the two women walked towards the elevator.

Just as the door opened Stella heard Mac's dark voice ask, "Feeling better, my star."

"I am yes, we'll see you a little later," she said, giving him a kiss before getting into the elevator. She was glad he still let her work a lot even with the baby, after all Stella would have been mighty restless at home. She turned to Jo deciding to start on a conversation about her children and motherhood knowing she most likely could learn a lot from her. And if she knew Jo she knew she wouldn't mind sharing as long as she didn't stepped over any limits.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

**_Chapter 6. _**

Stella was letting out a grunt of dismay; she was feeling much like a stranded whale. She was hot, she was heavy and right now she hated being pregnant. She hated how this baby was pressing on her bladder constantly and she hated.

She looked out the window of the crime lab and down out on the city of New York, a city she loved with all her heart. Pretty much like she did with her fiancée.

Mac and she had now been engaged for about two weeks now, he had gone down on his knee before her one late night. Declared his love for her, that he wanted her and no other as his beloved wife. Holding up a ring, holding a black diamond, instead of a white, saying it was unique as she was. Tears had fallen from her eyes in happiness as she accepted his offer of marriage and him.

She had given herself to him three times that night, before falling asleep in his strong arms. They had agreed upon holding the wedding at a later date as she wanted to look perfect for him, and she felt she could not do that with her growing belly.

A belly that at this very moment caused her great discomfort. The baby was moving unstoppable inside her and she was not feeling very well. She however never showed how she was really feeling, and put on her brave and happy face and came in to work.

Because if there was one thing Stella Bonesera truly hated it was the thought of not being able to work, even if it was to take care of her own daughter. It would only make her restless, that much she knew.

"Morning Stell," she heard Danny behind her.

Stella slowly turned saying, "Hey Danny."

"How are you?" he asked, looking at her with wondering eyes.

"Hot and very heavy, you?" she asked back, polite.

"Busy with the Jenkins case and Lucy was having a fever this morning so Lindsay had to stay home with her, making me work for two," he answered her.

"Need a hand, I just finished with the Matter's case," Stella offered.

"That would be brilliant," he said, giving her a thankful smile.

"At least it will get my mind of this little one for a little while," she said, letting her hand gently stroking over her belly.

"She's giving you a hard time huh," said Danny in a sympathetic tone, thinking back to when Lindsey were pregnant with Lucy, she had her hard moments as well. He however suspected that Stella was having an even harder time.

"She is yes, well not always but…Can you excuse me I have to go to the bathroom again, one of the many joys of being pregnant. I'll meet you in the lab after, then you can fill me in," she said with a sigh.

"That's okay and soon it will be over," he said, figuring she couldn't have that much left of her pregnancy.

"Thanks," she said, slowly wagging towards the lady's room, letting one hand support her lower back, the other her huge belly.

* * *

><p>When Mac came back from the field later that day he found Stella in the DNA with Danny. There were pictures from the case on the walls and papers and samples neatly spread on the table. They were both eagerly discussing something, and he could see a glimmer of excitement in her grey green eyes.<p>

He smiled slightly, not wanting to interrupt as she seemed happy and at peace, which hadn't really been the case lately. The baby was taking its toll on her, and he was hoping that would change a little as soon as it was born. At least her belly should go back to normal and her thighs should be less swollen. Not that he minded rubbing them or her sore back. He just wanted her to be more comfortable, that was all.

"Mac, are you okay?" he heard Jo's concerned voice from behind.

"Fine, just watching her enjoying herself for a change," he said, turning to smile at her.

"A rare moment in deed, but soon that will change," said Jo wisely.

"I'm sure that it will, and I can hardly wait," said Mac excitedly, he loved the idea of becoming a father. He of course cared deeply for Reed, but he was not his own.

"I can imagine, what do you say to leave them for now and have a cup of coffee," she said nodding towards the break room.

"You go ahead, I'll catch up, I want to watch her for a while longer," he said, letting his eyes go back to his beloved. Jo just smiled as she kept on walking, letting him have a moment of his own with his fiancée.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

**_Chapter 7. _**

Stella's eyes were rolling back in her head of pure pain. She gasped, a hand holding onto her belly as a new contraction hit her. Breathing heavily she tried to find a better position in the hospital bed. The only thing was that she couldn't.

In fact every position hurt as much and she just wanted it to be over, she was mighty feed up with all this unpleasantness of the pregnancy. She groaned as she slowly managed to sit up so she could get out of the bed and try to walk around a little.

When another hard contraction hit she however gave that up and crawled back in the bed, whispering "Mac, where are you."

She again reached for her phone and dialed his number yet again, only to get, "This is Mac Taylor, I can't pick up right now, but if you leave a message, I'll get back to you as soon as possible."

Stella hit the end call key with frustration, cursing mildly, looking through her phone list before calling Jo. She quickly heard the other woman in the phone saying, "Hello."

"Jo, it's Stella, you need to find Mac and get him to the hospital now," said Stella with a groan.

Jo that at once got the urgency said, "I'll get him don't you worry about that, just hang in there."

With that Stella hang up, laid the phone on the table next to the bet and held on to the sheets while another contraction hit.

* * *

><p>Jo let her phone slip down in her pants pocket before her eyes searched the lab for Mac. He was nowhere to be found. She walked into DNA where she saw Lindsay and asked, "Do you know where Mac is?"<p>

"Interviewing a witness," she answered.

Jo nodded and suddenly got why the phone was off. She walked to the elevator and took it down to the first floor walking towards the interrogation rooms. She found Flack outside looking into the window at Mac.

"You have to get him out of there, there is an emergency," said Jo in a very serious tone.

"If I do that I blow what we have," said Flack, looking at the older woman.

"Stella is in labor right now and she needs him there," said Jo, she couldn't afford to lose more time.

Flack knocked at the door to get Mac out. He came out looking at them with questioning eyes saying, "Was there something you wanted me to add?"

"Stella is at the hospital in labor, you have to go now," said Jo.

"She's…I'm going to be a father…I have to…" Mac said, running out of there before managing to finish.

* * *

><p>"You're doing just fine sweetheart," said Mac in a soft tone, his arms around her shoulders, holding her close as she started to push. He had made it to her just in time.<p>

"This is all your…fault," she breathed, feeling nothing but pure pain.

"I know and I am sorry, but it will soon be over," said Mac in a soft tone, kissing her cheek.

"I hope so for your sake," she snapped at him, not really in a loving mood.

"I can see the head crown, just a bit more," she heard the nurse say from between her legs.

She grumbled a bit, before gathering her last strength to push their baby out. That and some yucky stuff she could have lived without.

The nurse that had captured the baby cleared her airways and made her scream out. Stella sighed with exhaustion falling back on the bed as Mac looked at the baby with curious eyes.

"It's a girl," said the nurse and took her to clean her up a bit before giving her to them.

"Did you hear that sweetheart, it really is a girl," said Mac excitedly, holding her in his arms, looking at her. She so tiny, but he could still see a bit of both of them in her. He smiled at his lady saying, "She's the most beautiful little girl that ever was. He little one I'm your daddy and this here is your mummy."

Stella took the little one from him saying, "She really is perfect."

Slowly she closed her eyes and trailed off, still holding her close. Their little miracle. A mini-version of the both of them. She felt both exhausted and happy. And as a nurse trilled Stella and the baby to the room where they would spend the next days, the excited father started to make the call to brag about his little girl. Never before had he been so happy and so proud of his leading lady.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Epilogue **_

It was at the second day after the little girl's birth that her parents finally managed to settle on a name. Before that it had just been Babygirl B Taylor. She would have Stella's full last name as well, but it would be too long to fill out on the little sheet the nurses came with to say her name.

After long debate they ended up calling her Claire Mackenzie Bonasera Taylor. Claire would be after Mac's first wife for the impact she had on him, but also because they liked it. Mackenzie would on the other hand be after her father as the female version of his name.

She would grow up to be a curious little girl with dark brown hair like her father, curled at the ends like her mother and her mother's grey green eyes. She would be with them at the lab for her first years as neither wished to hire a nanny, and besides everyone loved having her around.

Her sweet giggles could be heard high and low as she was always happy. There very seldom was a tear to see unless she of course hurt herself.

Everyone including her parents would end up calling her little Mac, which stuck by even in school, and also later in time joined the police force. The of course didn't know she would do that when she was young, but they later on supported her choice.

When she was old enough she would ask them how she became. Her mother was sitting curled up in her father's arms watching TV. The had gotten married six months after her birth and would live together in Mac's apartment until the end of their days, working side by side as always.

However when their young girl asked how she had become, her mother simply said, "You were made by a dash of love, a teaspoon of luck, and a glass of magic."

The little girl looked at them confused as Mac added, "What your ma means to say that you were made because we were so much in love and we wanted to make something to carry on that love forever. That is how you became."

She thought for a second, then nodded and ran back upstairs to play with some police cars her uncle Flack had given her for her birthday. Her parents would much more he given her a doll or a bear, but the young girl seemed to love them so they didn't mind. They should have known already then what she would grow up to be.

Little Claire Mackenzie never again asked about how she became after that, she seemed satisfied with her answer. The only ones that that would know the real truth was her parents and their friends, that was that she was born due to a little love, a little coincidence, but mostly a drunken mistake and a broken condom.

That however never changed the fact that she was the best thing ever happening to them and that they loved her endlessly. The only thing they perhaps loved more was each other.

* * *

><p>Feedback always welcome and very much appreciated :o)<p> 


End file.
